When listening to music through headphones, the sound may be localized in the center of the head, which causes discomfort and fatigue in some cases. A speaker apparatus, e.g., a stationary speaker apparatus does not cause such a problem. However, there has been a problem that such a speaker cannot be carried or a person other than the listener (hereinafter, referred to as “listener”) may hear the sound. In consideration of such a point, a neck hanging speaker apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “neck-speaker”) has been proposed (see, for example, the following Patent Literature 1).
The neck-speaker described in Patent Literature 1 has a configuration in which speakers are accommodated in cases each having a sound emitting hole and the two cases are connected by a neck hanging unit, and a sound of the speaker reaches both ears of the listener via the upper sound emitting hole.